


Better Luck Next Time

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Goa'uld, Humor, Off-World Shenanigans, teamy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: A Goa'uld thinks he has created the inescapable trap. He really ought to know better. Slightly messy death included at no extra charge.





	Better Luck Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurora_Novarum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/gifts).



> Birthday fic written in October 2010, for the prompt of "team and the so-called inescapable trap."

Sam stepped back and eyed the C4, molded carefully against the wall of the elegant chamber. "Doesn't really match the decor," she said wryly.

Daniel quirked his brows at her. "Considering what we plan to do to the decor, does it really matter?"

"Good point. I'm going to let the colonel know what's happening. Stay here and keep an eye out."

Sam retraced her steps to the gaping hole in the center of the room and peered down through the shimmering translucence of the force field. "Are you and Teal'c all right in there, sir?"

"Indeed we are, Major Carter."

"We'll be even better when you blow the force field and we can actually get out of here," Jack added pointedly.

Daniel, still watching the entrance to the chamber, called out, "Hey, we're not the ones stuck in there!"

"It's kinda hard to avoid being transported by _rings_ , Daniel!" Jack shouted back.

Sam suppressed a smile. "Sir, I can't access the controls for the force field, but we've set C4. Give us a minute to find cover."

"Got it." Jack and Teal'c moved against the wall of their prison in case of flying debris. "Then we'll just have to worry about climbing out of a twenty-foot hole. No biggie."

"Sir, that shouldn't --"

The force field suddenly snapped off. A burst of gunfire and Daniel's warning shout made Sam whirl around, but it was too late. She could _feel_ the wave of energy lift her off her feet even before Daniel crashed into her, propelled by the same blast from a hand device. The two of them flailed at the very edge of the pit for an endless moment before toppling over.

Jack and Teal'c saw the disaster unfolding, but couldn't prevent it. Teal'c, at least, managed to catch Sam, rolling on impact and avoiding any nasty injuries. Jack tried to do the same for Daniel and mostly got squashed. There was a confusion of cursing and groaning for several moments before they all managed to untangle themselves and regain their feet.

By that time, their captor had restored the force field, leaving them trapped. He strutted over to the edge of his trap and gloated down at them in all his over-dressed glory. 

"Nice one," Jack drawled as he squinted up at the Goa'uld standing at the edge of the pit.

"Mwa ha ha!" the Goa'uld chortled, rubbing ring-encrusted hands together with glee. "Finally, I have the infamous SG-1 at my mercy!"

 _"Mwa ha ha?"_ Daniel mouthed incredulously at Sam, who only shrugged her own disbelief.

"I have created an inescapable trap," the Goa'uld sneered. "You will never escape me! There is no way you can break free!"

"Do tell," Jack called back, deliberately using his most offensive tone.

The Goa'uld huffed a little. "I have studied your team very carefully, O'Neill. I have spoken with surviving Jaffa and their angry masters about their past encounters with you. This trap was designed to thwart all your skills." He pointed at the walls of their prison, just visible behind the shimmer of the force field that extended across the mouth of the pit and all the way down to the ground where they stood. "I have destroyed all runes and inscriptions that Doctor Jackson might use to find a secret escape tunnel, which does not, in fact, exist."

Daniel had been only mildly annoyed by their predicament until now, but his eyes suddenly narrowed into angry slits. "You damaged an archeological site?! Why, you --"

The Goa'uld ignored him and waved an imperious arm. "I have stripped the pit of any Goa'uld devices that Major Carter might use with the naquadah marker that the evil Tok'ra Jolinar left her in her blood, and carefully removed any wires or crystals that she could manipulate."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "I'm better at blowing things up than you might think!" she snapped back. She darted a quick glance at Jack, who gave her an imperceptible nod.

"The _shol'va_ cannot fire at me with his staff weapon, as the force field prevents it. And I have removed all my Jaffa from the area, so they cannot be poisoned by his foolish lies about freedom!"

Teal'c deigned to give the Goa'uld the Eyebrow of Cool Contempt, but said nothing.

"And _you_ , O'Neill, cannot throw your knife at me as you did at Heru'ur, for this force field will not allow anything to penetrate it at any speed!" The Goa'uld's eyes glowed with smug triumph. "You cannot fire your Tau'ri weapon at me. The shield will block your radio signals from reaching the _chappa'ai_ , so you have no hope of rescue. You stand there in a prison deep within the ground, and you are utterly helpless! Now, kneel before me and acknowledge me as your god!"

Jack frowned. "Blocked radio signals?"

Sam pursed her lips and reached slowly into her pocket. "Short range should still get through," she said very quietly.

The Goa'uld scowled. "I _said_ , kneel before me! Proclaim me as your god!"

Teal'c took a deliberate step away from the others, drawing the Goa'uld's eye and attention. He looked up with infuriating calm. " _False_ god," he proclaimed.

The Goa'uld's eyes flashed again, this time with fury --

And then a large _boom_ lifted him bodily into the air before he collapsed in a heap at the edge of the pit.

" _Dead_ false god," Teal'c corrected himself. His mouth tipped up at one corner in satisfaction.

Sam pulled the detonator for the C4 out of her pocket and tossed it to Jack. He caught it one-handed and peered at it critically. "You were right that the force field wouldn't block the signal completely, Carter," he said. "Good one."

"The force field protected us, but now it's down from the explosion, too," Sam added cheerfully. She peered up towards the top of their prison, where a slightly mangled body lay sprawled at the very edge. "I think he was right about a signal getting as far as the Gate, but twenty feet? No problem at all."

"Of course, now we have to get out of this," Jack pointed out. "What've we got?"

"I've got duct tape," Daniel offered, shrugging off his pack.

"And a coil of rope, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

Jack took the proffered items and weighed them in his hands. "Duct tape, rope, a staff weapon...? Huh. Too easy." 

Sam grinned. "Better luck next time, sir?" she suggested.

SG-1 got to work.


End file.
